


my muse

by yveschuu (recent)



Series: chuuves/yveschuu short stuff [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recent/pseuds/yveschuu
Summary: Chuu takes a lot of pictures of Yves.





	my muse

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much please forgive me for posting yet another yves/chuu. i promise i'm writing for other pairs too (look out for yeojin/choerry and yves/vivi) (also this is pretty short and pretty /whispers/ shit honestly but i just wanted to write for them and /dreamy sigh/)

"Jiwoo-ah, why do you always take pictures of me?"

"Hmm, but why wouldn't I take pictures of you, sunbae?"

Yves fights another sigh. Chuu was relentless, and it's not like she was getting tired of the shameless flirting; she just wants real answers to her questions. "Seriously, Jiwoo." She drops the endearment, hoping she'd take the hint. "What's with me that you find interesting enough to take pictures of? There are prettier girls out there, so why me?" 

At that question, Chuu's demeanor changes, her face turning serious. Yves wonders if she asked the wrong question and was getting ready to apologize when Chuu started talking again. "It's not about physical features, sunbae. You're special because you're you. You're an amazing person and I'd rather take pictures of a beautiful soul than someone who is pretty on the outside but have a pretty crap personality anyway." 

Yves found herself staring at the younger, feeling emotional at her words. "Jiwoo-ah, thank y—"

"Plus, you're my muse. I'm not allowed to take pictures of my muse?"

Yves starts blushing again as Chuu grins at her.

Chuu - 32  
Yves - 1


End file.
